


La ricompensa di chi persevera

by Bickymonster, fireflyloose



Series: Una serie sulla Pozione Esilarante [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Burrobirra - Freeform, I Tre Manici di Scopa - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Slash, Primi appuntamenti - Freeform, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bickymonster/pseuds/Bickymonster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflyloose/pseuds/fireflyloose
Summary: È passata una settimana dall'incidente di Pozioni e quel bacio con Blaise. Draco sta facendo di tutto per evitare il compagno, ma a quanto pare Blaise ha in mente altro.





	La ricompensa di chi persevera

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rewards of Perseverance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705965) by [Bickymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bickymonster/pseuds/Bickymonster). 



> Questa one-shot è la seconda parte di una serie. Consiglio di leggere la prima parte, anche se non strettamente necessario. 
> 
> Buon otto marzo a tutti!

Era finalmente sabato. Dopo una lunga settimana di lezioni e compiti a casa, Draco non vedeva proprio l’ora di lasciare il castello e visitare il villaggio di Hogsmeade; sapeva che i suoi compagni si sentivano allo stesso modo. Forse era per questo che si erano sbrigati a scendere per fare colazione.

Ovviamente, era possibile anche che gli altri studenti Serpeverde fossero semplicemente stufi di aspettare Draco mentre sceglieva gli abiti da indossare per la giornata. Greg e Vince in particolare non avevano mai molta pazienza quando si trattava di aspettare il biondo che attuava il processo di selezione sull’ampia gamma di vestiti che possedeva. Almeno, non quando di mezzo c’era l’opzione cibo.

Pertanto, a Draco era sembrato perfettamente ragionevole credere di trovarsi da solo nel dormitorio. Si prese il tempo necessario per selezionare alcuni dei suoi abiti preferiti, adagiandoli con delicatezza sul copriletto verde di seta. Si fermò, però, non appena sentì un leggero movimento.

Aveva il grande sospetto di sapere esattamente chi, tra i suoi compagni, era rimasto indietro nel dormitorio, nascosto e silenzioso. Riusciva a sentirsi quegli occhi scuri addosso, uno sguardo penetrante che sembrava attraversarlo. Stava cercando di trattenersi per non girarsi e lanciare un’occhiataccia al responsabile; però sapeva che qualsiasi sguardo severo gli avesse rivolto, non avrebbe fatto altro che incoraggiare ulteriori adocchiate. Era stata così dalla settimana scorsa, quando si erano baciati nell’ufficio di Piton. Draco aveva fatto di tutto per schivare Blaise da allora, ma il suo compagno di Casa era terribilmente testardo.

Draco lo ignorò bellamente, prendendo invece due tuniche per confrontarle, tenendole con entrambe le mani.

«Io direi quella blu» commentò Blaise con naturalezza, la sua voce familiare a confermare i sospetti di Draco.

A quel punto Draco si voltò lanciandogli un’occhiataccia, le braccia lungo i fianchi; solo gli intrecci magici nel tessuto evitarono che le tuniche lussuose e su misura scivolassero sul pavimento.

«È solo la mia opinione» fece Blaise con una scrollata di spalle.

Blaise se ne stava appoggiato allo stipite della porta e Draco si ritrovò ad ammirare, seppur con riluttanza, l’eleganza disinvolta del suo compagno Serpeverde. Draco si mise in allerta ed assottigliò ancora di più lo sguardo; non avrebbe incoraggiato Blaise in alcun modo. Le labbra del moro si arcuarono leggermente, divertito. Draco trattenne il suo sguardo per lunghi istanti ma non accadde nulla.

«Quella blu?» chiese Draco con un sospiro rassegnato. Per esperienza era terribilmente consapevole che Blaise non soltanto non mancava mai di dare la sua opinione, ma che, oltretutto, era dotato di un gran talento nella scelta di un completo. Perché rifiutare consigli gratis quando gli venivano offerti così volentieri?

«Quella blu» confermò Blaise, allontanandosi dalla stipite su cui era appoggiato, accorciando la distanza tra i due con passi lenti e misurati. «È una tonalità che ti dona. E il modo in cui si assottiglia, proprio qui» aggiunse, la mano che si allungava per sfiorare il girovita di Draco. Lasciò che la frase si trascinasse fino a dissiparsi, strizzando l’occhio con fare lascivo come tocco finale.

«Porco» borbottò Draco, voltandosi per poggiare la tunica blu assieme al resto degli abiti scelti per la giornata, sperando di aver nascosto il brivido che lo aveva attraversato al tocco di Blaise.

Blaise rise divertito, un suono caldo e profondo che provocò una morsa nello stomaco di Draco.

«No, Draco» gli disse Blaise avvicinandosi al biondo, così che non perdesse una parola, nonostante il tono basso e lascivo «se fossi un porco ti direi di indossare una _sottana_ raffinata.»

«Sottana?» chiese Draco incredulo, voltandosi di scatto per scansare Blaise da così vicino e mettere più distanza tra i due.

Blaise scoppiò a ridere di gusto, schivando il più possibile i colpetti che gli sferrava Draco.

«Sei assurdo» affermò Draco, cercando ostinatamente di non aggiungersi alle risa. Non doveva incoraggiarlo, si ripeté.

«È probabile» ammise Blaise con una scrollata di spalle. Si andò a sedere prendendo posto sul letto di Greg, a fianco a quello di Draco. «Che c’è?» chiese al biondo, che lo fissava in attesa.

«Hai intenzione di restartene seduto e guardare mentre mi cambio?» gli chiese Draco con un sopracciglio alzato.

Blaise alzò gli occhi al cielo con fare drammatico. «Condividiamo il dormitorio da quando avevamo undici anni, Draco» gli ricordò lui «non hai niente che non ho già visto. E niente che non mi interesserebbe» aggiunse sottovoce.

Draco, però, continuò a fissarlo con fare testardo.

«Va bene, va bene» esclamò Blaise, alzando le mani in segno di resa e alzandosi in piedi. «Ti aspetto nella Sala Comune quando hai finito di agghindarti.» gli disse davanti la porta, sgusciando fuori di corsa e chiudendosela dietro di sé prima che Draco avesse la possibilità di replicare.

A Draco non era sfuggito che Blaise era sorprendentemente bravo a svignarsela quando la situazione la richiedeva.

 

*O*

 

Quando Draco, finalmente, uscì dal dormitorio maschile e salì le scale della Sala Comune, era passata quasi mezz’ora. Aveva seguito il consiglio di Blaise e indossava la tunica blu. Blaise, indubbiamente, aveva avuto ragione; era una bella tunica.

Draco era solo vagamente sorpreso quando vide Blaise poltrire nella sedia più vicina, un libro aperto posato sul grembo.

«Hai aspettato davvero» commentò Draco, mettendosi accanto alla poltrona verde come la loro Casa per guardare oltre le spalle di Blaise e vedere cosa stesse leggendo. Non riusciva a riconoscere il libro, neanche quando Blaise lo chiuse con un tonfo, mostrando la copertina blu scuro in pelle. La scritta dorata del titolo era troppo consumata perché si potesse leggere bene.

«Mmm, l’ho fatto» mormorò Blaise concorde, la testa inclinata da un lato e un sorriso dolce sul viso «nonostante le tue ammirevoli abilità a temporeggiare.»

«Non stavo temporeggiando» protestò Draco con un cipiglio indignato, una smorfia sul viso a tale affronto. «Mi stavo semplicemente vestendo in modo appropriato alla mia condizione sociale.» Non aveva aiutato il fatto che ci aveva messo un quarto d’ora per assicurarsi che ogni ciocca di capelli fosse pettinata alla perfezione.

«E sei anche davvero bello» si complimentò Blaise mentre si alzava dalla sedia e posava, con nonchalance, il libro sul posto appena vacato. «Ora puoi accompagnarmi a bere qualcosa a I Tre Manici di Scopa» disse, un sorriso compiaciuto e impertinente.

«Blaise…» iniziò Draco assottigliando gli occhi.

«O c’è la sala da Tè di Madama Piediburro, se è il tipo di atmosfera che preferisci» aggiunse il moro con uno sguardo particolarmente soddisfatto.

«Ah! Sei esilarante» rispose Draco sarcastico senza inflessione nella voce.

«Un altro splendido motivo per passare la giornata in mia compagnia» gli fece notare Blaise, seguendo Draco verso l’uscita. «Sappiamo già che con me ti senti… _confortevole_ »

Draco si sentì arrossire al riferimento poco velato sul piccolo incidente di pozioni, ma non disse nulla. Continuò la sua camminata verso l’uscita dai Sotterranei, facendo uno sforzo ponderato nel controllare il passo e non iniziare a correre in maniera indecorosa, consapevolmente scoraggiato dal fatto che Blaise gli stava dietro.

Non aveva mentito. Blaise era stato davvero confortevole, ma nonostante quel bacio piuttosto eccezionale che avevano condiviso, la sua preoccupazione maggiore era lo sconforto verso la crescita di qualcosa di più tra loro due. Lui era un Malfoy, l’ultimo della sua famiglia dato che i suoi genitori non avevano intenzione di procurargli un fratello; questo voleva dire un certo livello di obblighi che non poteva ignorare.

«È chiaro che stai pensando troppo» gli disse Blaise mentre lo raggiungeva copiando la sua andatura, il braccio stretto a quello di Draco.

Draco lo guardò «questo non è un appuntamento» gli disse risoluto, anche se non scansò il braccio.

«Come vuoi, bello» gli rispose Blaise con un sorriso seducente e che di innocente aveva ben poco. «Ti tengo solo compagnia e se nel frattempo decidi che vuoi essere tutto mio…» lasciò la frase in sospeso, scrollando le spalle.

«Non accadrà» insistette Draco.

«Come vuoi, bello» gli disse nuovamente Blaise, un sorriso divertito sul volto mentre si accingevano a scendere la scalinata principale del castello.

 

*O*

 

I Tre Manici di Scopa era affollato e rumoroso grazie a tutti gli studenti che sfruttavano quell’occasione per bere qualcosa che non fosse succo di zucca e per via dei chiacchiericci continui che si sovrastavano l’un l’altro.

Draco e Blaise si fermarono davanti la porta d’entrata, guardandosi attorno alla ricerca vana di un tavolo libero. Perciò quando Pansy si alzò e iniziò ad agitare la mano per attirare la loro attenzione e indicargli il loro tavolo, Draco cercò di convincere se stesso che la sensazione che provava era sollievo. Non è che _voleva_ questo fosse un appuntamento.

«Be’, è un peccato» mugugnò Blaise, un sospiro rassegnato con un tocco drammatico. Fissò Draco con uno sguardo che diede a quest’ultimo la sensazione inquietante che il suo compagno di dormitorio sapesse fin troppo bene quello che Draco stava provando veramente «Sembra che al momento dovrai condividermi con altri. Però l’offerta di andare da Madama Piediburro è ancora valida…»

«Come ho già detto, sei esilarante» rispose monotono Draco. Senza aspettare una risposta andò al tavolo dove erano riuniti Pansy, Theo, Tracy, Daphne, Vince e Greg.

Mentre faceva lo slalom tra i tavoli e evitava le gesticolazioni concitate di altri clienti del locale, Draco sentì una mano premergli contro la schiena ed era solo grazie al suo autocontrollo ben allenato che evitò di sussultare. Guardò oltre le sue spalle solo per controllare che si trattava di Blaise, come sospettava. E ovviamente era lui, che sorrideva con fascino irritante. Draco fece di tutto per ignorare il calore che gli stava imporporando le guance e trattenne l’impulso di mandare una maledizione al moro.

«Cos’hai da sorridere?» gli chiese Pansy quando raggiunsero il tavolo.

«Niente» dichiarò Draco, forse un po’ troppo velocemente, obbligando quegli sleali angoli della bocca ad arcuarsi verso il basso, al loro posto. Non stava assolutamente sorridendo e certamente non alla sensazione della mano di Blaise sulla sua schiena.

«Non essere sciocca, Pansy» esclamò Blaise mentre rubava due sedie da altri tavoli, momentaneamente vuote. Ne mise una dietro Draco e spinse l’altra tra il posto di Daphne e Theo. «Lo sai che Draco non esprime emozioni.»

Draco diede un leggero sbuffo, si sedette grato per la sedia e ignorò i sorrisetti divertiti che si stavano scambiando Blaise e Pansy. Sapeva che Blaise non intendeva quel commento sarcastico come un complimento, ma l’avrebbe preso come tale a prescindere. Qualsiasi problema avessero gli altri erano affari loro, non suoi.

«Non senza l’aiuto di pozioni, comunque» fece notare Tracey con sarcasmo a cui seguì un giro di risatine da parte degli altri.

Però, Draco, non era divertito. Si accigliò, chiedendosi quanto tempo ci volesse prima che uno dei suoi compagni facesse una baggianata tale da distrarli dal suo incidente di pozioni. Sperava davvero che capitasse a Blaise. Così facendo, teorizzò Draco, sarebbe troppo impegnato ad affrontare una qualunque conseguenza negativa da darsi il lusso di mantenere quella sua lunga campagna di stalkeraggio.

«Vado a prendermi un drink» disse Draco alla tavolata, però Blaise era lì, a posargli una mano sulla spalla prima che il biondo potesse alzarsi.

«Ci penso io. Burrobirra?» chiese Blaise, aspettando giusto il tempo di ricevere un accenno col capo da parte di un perplesso Draco, prima di sparire tra la folla che li circondava.

Poi al tavolo ci fu un momento di tensione, tacito e sgradevole, con Daphne che guardava Draco con sguardo esigente, di chi voleva una qualche spiegazione. Tuttavia Draco sapeva che neanche la Crucio lo avrebbe fatto parlare di quel particolare argomento. Non era affar loro. Ma poi lui stesso non era tanto sicuro di cosa stava accadendo, almeno non abbastanza da poter dare delle frasi di senso compiuto.

«Pranziamo qui?» chiese Greg dopo alcuni istanti e tutti si girarono a guardarlo.

«Che c’è? Era solo una domanda» aggiunse Vince, che gli sedeva accanto.

«Abbiamo fatto colazione neanche un’ora e mezza fa,» gli fece notare Pansy con evidente incredulità «neanche voi due potete essere davvero già affamati!»

«Loro sono sempre affamati» suggerì Theo beffardo prima di rivolgersi a Vince e Greg. «Andate a farvi altre Burrobirra» gli disse. «Madama Rosmerta forse ha qualche torta o cose simili se davvero avete così tanta fame.»

Greg e Vince sembrarono piuttosto entusiasti all’idea, alzandosi di corsa per andare a cercare la matrona. Blaise fu costretto a spostarsi velocemente sul lato quando quei due enormi giovani gli passarono affianco. Riuscì a malapena a non versare i bicchieri di Burrobirra che teneva in mano.

«Dove se ne sono andati quei due?» chiese Blaise, posando un bicchiere di birra di fronte a Draco.

«Cibo» informò Tracey senza giri di parole e Blaise annuì.

«Scala» disse Blaise a Theo.

Theo lo guardò confuso e Blaise fece un gesto con la mano, indicando che voleva si spostasse di un posto. Theo, che sembrava indifferente al suggerimento, fece quanto richiesto prendendo il posto che Blaise aveva messo tra lui e Daphne poco prima. Blaise occupò subito il posto liberatosi affianco a Draco e iniziò a sorseggiare il suo drink.

«Questo non è un appuntamento» bisbigliò Draco a denti stretti, sapendo che le sue parole, per lo più, non si sarebbero sentite sopra il vociare della gente accanto a loro.

Tuttavia, Blaise posò la sua Burrobirra sul tavolo e sorrise nuovamente a Draco. «Come dici…» sussurrò lui, facendo una breve pausa per avvicinarsi abbastanza da non venire sentito dagli altri, «…bello.»

«Vado a cercare il bagno» esclamò Draco seccato, ignorando bellamente il risolino malizioso e divertito di Pansy. Stava facendo tutto il possibile per non notare il modo in cui lo sguardo di Blaise gli carezzava il corpo mentre si alzava. «Non bere il mio drink» aggiunse rivolgendosi a Pansy, prima di dirigersi verso i bagni.

 

*O*

 

Quando Draco tornò al tavolo, dieci minuti dopo, si sentiva più calmo e aveva messo una toppa al suo crescente fastidio. Però nel vedere Blaise seduto al tavolo da sola gli provocò talmente tanti sentimenti contrastanti che non sapeva proprio da dove iniziare.

«Dove sono gli altri?» gli chiese, prendendo il posto di fronte al moro. Blaise gli passò il bicchiere di Burrobirra e Draco se lo avvicinò alla bocca, prendendone un lungo sorso.

«In qualche modo hanno avuto l’impressione che volessimo stare da soli.» gli rispose Blaise.

Draco si aspettava lo stesso tono canzonatorio e arguto che Blaise aveva usato per tutta la giornata, ma nel modo in cui gli aveva parlato adesso, nello sguardo che quegli occhi gli stavano rivolgendo, c’era qualcosa di vagamente fragile.

 «È un _appuntamento_?» bisbigliò Draco. Sinceramente non era sicuro se sperava più un sì o un no come risposta.

«È come vuoi tu, bello.» gli disse Blaise, gli angoli della bocca arcuati in un sorriso. Draco rise dolcemente, scuotendo la testa. «Però dopo quel bacio che ci siamo dati, ti considero almeno un pochino mio,» gli fece notare Blaise, «quindi, se la tua risposta è no, dovrai farti venire in mente qualcosa di estremamente convincente.»

Draco boccheggiò per qualche secondo, la bocca spalancata, ma poi quella frase oltraggiosa fece capolino nella sua testa e la richiuse con uno schiocco. Il suo stomaco sembrava contorcersi come un nodo, dandogli una sensazione di nausea che per poco non gli fece tornar su quel poco di Burrobirra che aveva consumato. Non era una sensazione dolorosa, o necessariamente fastidiosa; era solo…sconcertante.

«Cosa vuoi da me?» gli chiese Draco, prima che il suo cervello potesse pensare a una frase che non suonasse come un’accusa.

«Sono abbastanza sicuro che il bacio della scorsa settimana fosse una risposta ovvia.» disse Blaise imperturbato. «Senza contare il mio commento sulle mie intenzioni possessive nei tuoi confronti…almeno venti secondi fa. Riesco a sentire il tuo cervello che rimugina su tutti i motivi per dire no, e posso dirti di aver considerato attentamente le risposte per tutte le tue scuse. Forse dovresti considerare tutti i motivi per dire sì.»

Draco guardò Blaise mentre si appoggiava con grazia allo schienale della sedia, stiracchiando gli arti lunghi e affusolati, la pelle scura tesa alla perfezione sopra la leggera curvatura dei muscoli. Per quanto la disapprovazione dei suoi genitori gli rimbombasse in testa, Draco poteva pensare con facilità a tante buone ragioni per dare una possibilità a Blaise. Non è che stava firmando un contratto.

«Molto bene.» accettò Draco dopo qualche secondo, quasi pentendosene non appena vide l’ampiezza del sorriso compiaciuto di Blaise. «Però mi aspetto di essere viziato con regali pomposi per tutta la durata di questo corteggiamento.»

«Ma certo» concordò Blaise con nonchalance portandosi in avanti col busto, gli avanbracci sul tavolo, e un espressione indecifrabile e intensa rivolta al biondo.

«Devi ancora cercare di convincermi.» lo avvisò Draco, sapendo che carnagione, sorriso o sedere di Blaise, per quanto deliziosi, non avrebbero mai sedato le sue premure.

«Sarei rimasto deluso se l’avessi resa facile, Draco.» gli disse seriamente Blaise, carezzando il nome con deliberata lentezza. «Forse, per la fine di questo appuntamento mi merito un bacio per tutti i miei sforzi?» chiese speranzoso.

«Forse» replicò Draco, trattenendo un sorriso divertito che nascose dietro un altro sorso di Burrobirra. Dopotutto, Blaise meritava una qualche ricompensa per la sua perseveranza.

 

 

 


End file.
